Body Art
by TwiSagaLover
Summary: Edward is a Bi sexual tattoo artist that just want to find the perfect person but he is starting too realized that is not as easy as it seems. Until one night at work in they walked.
1. Chapter 1

Banner by: Chandranka Fanfiction

Title: Body Art

By: TwiSagaLover

Rated: M

Warnings: Adult language and lemons also threesomes and m/m slash

Beta: Chandranka Fanfiction

Summary: Edward is a Bi sexual tattoo artist that just want to find the perfect person but he is starting too realized that is not as easy as it seems. Until one night at work in they walked.

~ BODY ART ~

The sound of my gun always calms me and today is no different. As I sit in the shop, working on one monster of a back piece, I drown out all other sounds but the one that my gun makes. I just wish I could drown out my mother's words from earlier in the day. It's not like I don't want a relationship, it's just hard to find one that fits my needs and wants. And you can kiss my ass if you think I am going to be pretending just to make someone else happy. Fuck that!

My mother's words come back to me again. "You need to stop being so damn greedy and just pick a sex and stay with it. For Christ's sake, I want grandbabies and I don't give a damn if they are adopted with a boyfriend or shot out of a girlfriend's snatch." I chuckled at her words and raised my hands to reply to her but she was having none of it. "No, put those hands down and listen to me, son. You have to settle down soon or I am going to die without any grandbabies! You don't want that, do you?" she told me.

Yeah, no one can guilt ya quite like Esme Cullen can, and when she wants something, she doesn't let up until she gets it. I am brought out of my head by the sound of Rose's harsh voice. "You can forget it, girl, he won't give you the time of day no matter how hard you stare at him. Now, do you want something besides what's in Edward's pants?"

I have to pull my gun away from this guy's back because I'm laughing at what Rose said and I really don't want to mess up the work that I am doing. He turns and smirks at me; guess he heard them too. Looking up and in the direction of Rose's voice, I see what can only be described as my wet dream come to life.

There stood this tall and slightly muscular guy with blonde hair that was spiked on top and buzzed all around the sides. His eyes are bright blue and his lips are so full and look like they would fit perfectly wrapped around my dick as I fucked his mouth. His jeans are slung low on his hips and I can see ink all along the bottom part of his stomach where the black shirt has ridden up and no longer meets his jeans. My pants start to tighten so I look at the chick that he is with; it doesn't help any since she is looking at me with hungry, lusty, big brown eyes.

She has her big, plump bottom lip sucked into her mouth and is biting down on it like she is trying to stop herself from speaking whatever it is that is running through her mind. I rake my eyes further down, only to stop at the color that is peeking out from under her shirt along her collar bones. Fuck yes, I love chicks with ink and I don't mean tramp stamps. Her tits are huge and look great in her tight tied-up t-shirt. Her hips are big and look like they are a perfect handful to grab while I fuck her from behind.

She is not what you would call a skinny girl by any means and I love that. Hell, that is why most of the time I date dudes. I don't want to fuck with stick and bones; I like a little meat to bite into. That and big girls are freaks.

I must have been lost in thought a little too long because the guy that is on my table clears his throat and asks me if we can finish this soon since he has a date to get to. I nod and then sign "Sorry, man!" to him before getting back to work. It only takes me another 30 minutes before I finish up. I wipe down my work station before getting up and going to see who is next.

When I make it to the counter, the sexy as sin couple is still here and it looks like they are fighting over something. Looking left to Rose, I see her just shaking her head and walking to the back. I place my smirk on my lips then knock on the countertop with my knuckles to get their attention.

When they both look up at me with lust in their hungry eyes, my forced smirk turns into a real smile. Now here is the tricky part of every meeting for me since I can't speak. I raise my hands and sign, "Hi, can I help you guys with something?"

Most people don't know shit and have no clue as to what I am doing, much less saying, so they freak out and yell before I can grab the white board. But not these two; no, they just smile bigger, glance at each other with a crazy wide-eyed look, then look back at me.

The girl raises her hand and, much to my surprise, signs back to me. "Hi! Yes, I want to get a tat, of course. I mean, why else would I be here?" She shakes her head like it's silly to her to come in here and not get a tat. I love how sweet and soft her voice sounds and can't be thankful enough that she talks while she signs

"God, Bella, stop rambling!" She signs but I don't think that she even knows that she is doing it because she sounds louder and upbeat when she continues.

"Ok, so I want a back piece, but I know that it will take a while, that is if you agree, and after you finish drawing it up and after I make sure it's perfect. Anyway, if you think you are interested then I would love to sit and talk to you about it and see if you can help me out. If not, it's cool. This is the fourth place we have been at, so don't feel bad if you don't want to do it."

When she finally finishes her little speech, she then drops her hands and bites her lip like she is just waiting for me to shut her down too. That is not going to be happening, though, not in this lifetime. No, fuck that; I can't wait to get my hands all over her, even if they will be covered in latex gloves. I turn to the dude she is with and cock my eyebrow at him, silently asking what his deal is and if he wants something, too. He just shakes his head no then tips it to the left at the chick Bella, like I should just deal with her first, so I do.

Turning back to Bella, I nod then ask, "Do you have a picture or drawing of what you want? Or is it more that you have an idea and you want me to draw it out for you to see?"

I sign to her, almost as an afterthought, just in case she missed it. "The answer is yes to the back piece, in case you didn't get it from my questions just now."

Bella gets this big ass smile on her face and does this jumpy clap thing that makes her very large tits bounce all over and I want her to do it again just so I can watch that over and over. Fuck, I could have so much fun with those. I wonder if they are together or just friends? I will have to feel them out and if they are single then I am going for it; I don't care which one ends up in my bed just as long as it is one of them.

I smile and nod my head in the direction of my station so we can talk about what she wants on her back. "Well, come on back and have a seat, sweetness." I wink and then lead them back.

After getting everyone comfortable, I pull out some paper and drawing pencils and then look up at her to see what she wants. I just hope it wasn't some stupid fucking thing that I would hate doing.

She raises her hand to sign again. I almost stop her and let her know that I can hear perfectly fine, I just can't speak due to the accident—my vocal cords are too damaged to work properly anymore—but I decide not to, just to see what they really think of my work as I draw it out.

"Ok, well, I want a hibiscus tree with bright pink flowers and teal blue butterflies flying all around it. Maybe even some purple ones, too. But at the bottom of the tree, where the roots go down, I want it to look like they are digging into my skin and making it impossible for it to ever be uprooted. Does that make sense or am I coming off crazy?"

I smile at her so she won't be nervous and sign, "No, I actually really like what you have going on here. Just give me a few minutes to draw it out and see if you like what I can do." When I finish talking, I bend over the table and get to drawing, but not before hearing her say, "Oh I am sure I will like any and everything that you can do."

I don't respond to her last words and just work, even as I feel both sets of eyes following my every move. After about ten minutes, I hear something that about makes me cum in my pants.

"Hey, Jasper, you remember that time when we broke up in Junior year of college?" Bella asks the guy, who I guess is Jasper.

"Yeah, what about it? Why in the fuck would you bring that up now?" he asks her back, sounding pissed and hurt at the same time. Hell, I know I would be but I say nothing and keep working.

"Well, I was just thinking about how you told me that you slept with some guy after drinking way too much and I was wondering if you liked it. I mean, if you liked it and wanted to do that again, then as your girlfriend I would need to be ok with that, right?" Bella tells him, and I have to say that she definitely has my attention now.

He slept with a dude? Hell yeah; I don't care how drunk you are, that shit doesn't happen unless you want it to, and it sounds to me like he wanted to.

"Fuck, Bella, are we really going to talk about this as we sit here and wait for him to draw up your tattoo?" Jasper asks, and now he sounds pissed more than anything.

"Well, yeah, why not, Jasper? No one is around and he can't hear us, so yeah, I want to know. Were you the one taking or the one giving? And I want to know if you liked it? I won't be pissed, I swear. I just want to know," she asks again and, by now, hell, even I want to know.

Jasper sits up and turns to her so he can look her right in the eyes. "You want to know, fine, I will tell you. When that happened, Garrett fucked the hell out of me. He shoved his big hard cock so deep into my ass that I came all over his fucking bed and, yeah, I liked it! I liked it a hell of a lot but I fucking love you, Bella, so it will never happen again. I want to be with you, so just fucking drop it," he all but yells out at her before turning back around.

By now, my cock is hard and wanting to be shoved in his ass just like that douchebag Garrett's was, but it sounds like he loves Bella so much that he would actually deny himself just to stay with her. See, this is why I don't have a relationship. I can never choose and I really shouldn't have to. I peek a glance up at Bella and she looks heartbroken, which I can't understand at all, but I just go back to what I was doing and mind my own business.

"No, no, no, Jasper, that is not what this is about. I swear it to you. It's just I saw you jerking off the other night and when I saw that you… you were looking at gay porn… and I got to thinking that maybe I wasn't enough. No, wait, let me finish! I know you love me and you would never hurt me. I know that just like I know the sun will rise every morning, but what I am asking is what if we both agreed that if we both found someone, we both would talk to that person and see if he was agreeable to maybe having a threesome with us.

"After seeing some of that porn you were watching, I have to admit that shit was so hot that I have touched myself while thinking about you with another man. Sorry that I have waited until now to bring it up, but the way you were looking at him told me just how much you wanted it again and I knew you would never do it or bring it up on your own. Now I love you and I want you to sit and think about what I just said. We both want to mount this guy and if he is only into you then fine, but I get to watch!"

After Bella finishes, I am speechless and it has nothing to do with the fact that I can't talk. Fuck! I could have both? Please, Jesus, I am a good man and I really want this.

Now here is the dilemma… Do I speak up and tell them that I have heard every word that was just said or do I keep playing dumb and wait to see where this goes? Hmmm… that is a difficult choice.

I am still thinking on it when I hear Rose and Em coming out of the back room and she outs me before I can do much else. "Edward, we are heading home for the night, so lock up on your way out and don't stay too much longer. Love you!" Rose yells while walking out the door and flipping the sign to 'Closed'. I turn to see Bella bright red with a blush and Jasper trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Oh my fucking God! Please, please, please tell me that you did not just sit there and hear every word that we said? FUCK! You could have stopped me at any point and told us that you could hear us talking about Jasper getting it up the ass and me wanting a threesome and masturbating while thinking about Jas with another dude! Fucking kill me now!" she screams out at me.

I raise my hands to sign to her and defend myself. "Hey now, that was not my fault. You are the one who kept going on and on and on. I never said that I couldn't hear. Hell, I didn't even say that I couldn't speak; you just assumed that I couldn't and went with it. Now I can't speak, so I sign, but I can hear just fine. As for what you were talking about, that did nothing but make me hard enough to cut glass," I tell her and then throw her a wink so she will know that I am not mad.

We somehow fall into a staring contest and I refuse to lose; too bad for Bella that she turns to see why Jasper is laughing, making it so that I do win. I smile wide when she looks back at me, making Jasper laugh louder and Bella huff before putting a pout on her face.

"Ok, let's talk about this tat and get that out of the way, and then the three of us will be going upstairs to talk about ya'lls conversation that I did listen to. Sound good?" I signed, looking back and forth between the two of them.

They nod and we all sit back down at my desk then talk for about 30 minutes, going over where she wants it and add more details here and there to it. When we finish, I am in love with it and cannot wait to start putting it on her. I raise my head and see that they are once again gazing at me with lust-filled eyes.

"So, you guys want to come up to my place and talk some more? Maybe have a few beers?" I ask them then drop my hands quickly to catch the papers that got pushed to the side by Jasper standing up too fast.

Chuckling to myself, I stand up and reach out to grab Bella's hand before leading them up the stairs to my place. After opening the door and flipping on the lights, I head straight into the living room to go play my iPod. I set it on random before turning back to them.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" I ask, to which they both shake their heads no. Ok, so this is awkward as hell and I don't want that. We are all attracted to each other but no one wants to be the first to say something. I can't have that, so I do what I always do and take charge.

"Ok, well, let me start by saying that I am bisexual. No, I don't have a girl or boyfriend at this time, and haven't for a long ass time. Bella, I know you are going to ask why and it's because I like both and no one has ever been able handle me being with both. Have I had threesomes before? No, I haven't because no one was willing to share.

"That being said, if we do this, I have to tell you that I am very demanding and somewhat forceful. I want all of your attention on me at all times unless I say otherwise, and you need to be able to take my cues. Now I can tell we are all very much attracted to each other, but since you guys are in a committed relationship, how is this going to work? Are we just going to go with the flow and see what happens, or what? I am down for anything, but if I can be honest with you, what I want is to be able to fuck Bella while Jasper fucks me. How does that sound?" I sign to them and watch as Bella bites her lip and Jasper adjusts himself.

Bella looks at Jasper with big pleading eyes to see what he has to say. From what I can tell, she is down with whatever he wants to do but really wants this too. He looks at the ground for a few minutes and then makes my night.

"We will take it as it comes and see where it goes. No one is going to get their feelings hurt if it doesn't work out or if we are not compatible or whatever the fuck. Now, I have only been with a guy once and we didn't do a lot of foreplay, so you might have to be patient with me and tell me what to do. Other than that, I am cool with whatever."

Bella does that jumpy clap thing again and I moan as best as I can as I watch her big ass titties bounce all over the place. "Yeah, I know. Just wait 'til she rides you. I swear, it's the best sight ever!" Jasper says from somewhere to my right. I just nod as she keeps it up.

Bella stops then gets this weird glazed-over look on her face while biting her lip again. If she is not careful, I am going to walk over there and do it for her. "Um, guys, can I just sit and watch for a little bit?" Bella asks. "I really, really want to see ya'll together. Just do whatever it is that you do and I will come over and join in when you ask." I am nodding before she even finishes speaking.

I walk over to Jasper and grab the back of his neck, bringing his mouth to mine. I start out soft and sweet with a few open-mouth kisses; when he relaxes, I pry his lips apart with my hot, thick, long tongue. He moans, grabbing my hips with his big hands, bringing me closer to him.

As the kiss heats up, we start grinding our cocks into each other and my hands move into his soft curly blonde hair. I pull it, making him grunt and buck at the same time. I pull back and look into his eyes before raising my eyebrow at him once I have his attention. I pull his hair while pushing his shoulders down with my forearms until he is on his knees and eye level with my now too-painful and throbbing dick.

His eyes never leave it, even as he asks "You want me to…" in a shaky voice. I'm not sure if it's from nerves or anticipation but, whatever it is, it doesn't stop him from reaching up to unbuckle my button-fly jeans quickly.

As he works on freeing my now precum-oozing cock, I turn to Bella, only to find her staring at Jasper, so I bring one of my hands to rest on the back of his shoulders and start pulling the t-shirt over his head. Once it's off, I snap my fingers to get Bella's eyes to meet mine. When they do, I hold up Jasper's shirt that is still in my hands then point at her.

Just in case she doesn't get it, I whip mine off as well and drop them both on the floor. Before I can make sure Bella is doing what I told her to do, Jasper brings my attention back to him by licking just the tip of my dick with his hot skinny tongue. Fuck, it looks like it would be perfect for rimming and I pray we can get to that; if not tonight, then soon.

When Jasper puts my cock in his mouth, I don't know who moans the loudest: me because it feels so fucking good, Jasper from the taste and weight of thick dick filling his virgin mouth, or Bella at the sight before her. I know this is her masturbatory fantasies come true.

My head lolls back as I put I put both hands into his hair to guide his head, making him go faster and take more of me in than he was. I fist my hands, which pulls his hair a little more, making him moan and bringing me closer than I really want to be at the moment, but if I come now then I can go for an hour or two the next time, so it's not like it's a hard decision to make.

Looking at Bella through half-mast eyes, I find her bare-breasted, leaning back in my big soft armchair and pinching her nipples, all the while watching Jasper suck my dick. Bella's low, husky voice is just loud enough to make sure that she can be heard, but the words that she speaks with it almost makes me cum.

"Edward, I want you to cum and I want to see it. I want you to fill Jas' mouth so full it overflows and paints his chin and chest with it. Can you do that for me? Can you fuck his mouth so hard that you cum where I want it? Do it, do it now. For me! Please!" she all but moans and I do what she asks.

I start fucking Jasper's mouth like it's the last blow job I will ever get; it's so hard and fast and rough that I hope I am not hurting Jasper. Right as I am about to cum, I pull out of his mouth and grab his chin, making sure he keeps it open, then I erupt like a pent-up fucking volcano that you see spewing all over the Discovery Channel.

My hot cum is going everywhere—in his mouth and on his chest; I am not sure how but some is even in his fucking hair. Fuck, it has been a long time since I have cum that hard. My chest is heaving and I think I feel a little light-headed and dizzy but I suck it up and check to make sure Jasper is ok.

Looking down at him, I see he has his tongue out, trying to lick up as much of my cum as he can with one hand palming his own hard cock that is still in his jeans. Dropping to my knees in front of him, I knock his hand out of the way and push him so he is flat on his back looking up at me before I get to work on his pants. And believe me, with all the practice that I have had, it doesn't take but a second to have them undone and pushed down around his thighs.

As I take his very impressive cock into my mouth, I notice that he is almost as big as I am and just as thick, but what really surprises me is the barbell that runs along the underside of the head. I have never been with anyone that has had their dick pierced and I can hardly fucking wait now.

I shove Jasper's dick to the back of my throat then hollow out my cheeks as I pull him out and even add in some teeth scraping, just to see his eyes roll in the back of his head as his hips buck up, looking for more friction. He is grunting and Bella is moaning and my soft, spent dick looks like he just might be perking back up, which is the fastest I have ever recovered before.

Wanting to see what Bella was up to—and I also don't want to leave her out of anything—I look to the right only to see that she is now completely naked with each of her legs thrown over one of the arms of the chair while she lays back, finger-fucking herself as she watches us. She must be turned on because I can see the cum running down and out of her pretty pink pussy all the way to her ass. I bet I could just slip right in she is so wet.

It makes me moan, watching her watch us, and before I know what is happening, Jasper is pulling my hair, calling my name and filling my mouth up with is salty-tasting cum. I swallow it all down, clean him up, and then crawl over to Bella, pulling her fingers out of her pussy and sucking them clean. Dear god, she tastes so fucking good that I just can't help myself from diving right in and eating her like a prisoner on death row eats his last meal.

Fuck, her hands are in my hair, shoving my face deeper into her cunt, making my nose brush up against her clit. I left just a little so that I could bite down on it. When I do, she lets out this loud moan-scream-howl-war cry that I am sure can be heard down the block and over the music we are playing as she gushes and squirts into my mouth. I lap up as much as I can but when I pull back I am sure that I am covered, much like Jasper was earlier. It is so far up my nose that I will be smelling nothing but her for a month straight!

All of us are still trying to recover from the fuck-awesome orgasms, so the only thing that can be heard throughout my apartment is heavy breathing. I stand up, step out of my pants that are still around my ankles, then reach for Bella's hand, pulling her up and tossing her over my shoulder as she giggles her head off. Jasper walks over and I grab his hand before leading them through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Jasper starts the water as I slide Bella down from her perch on my shoulder. Once she is on her feet, I pull her flush to me, bringing her face to mine so that I can kiss her and taste the sweetness that I know will be there, just like it was from her other lips.

I start out with soft, slow, sweet kisses, but soon those turn into hot, wet open-mouthed nips, to me completely dominating her mouth by thrusting my tongue in and not giving her any other option but to take whatever I give her.

Bella pulls back just enough to suck in a gasping breath of air while I keep raining kisses down her neck and to her collarbone where I nip and place small bites. From the whimpering sounds leaving her mouth, I do believe she likes it a little rough. This is perfect because sometimes I like to get rough, especially after a killer day.

Jasper brings us back from the brink of me taking her yet again by clearing his throat and chuckling. "Guys, the water is more than ready so get ya'lls sexy asses in here. Don't get me wrong, I am more than enjoying the show, but I want to participate, too."

Fuck yeah, since I had his cock in my mouth, I now can't wait to get that big fucker into my ass as well. I pick Bella up and she instantly wraps her legs around my hips, putting my dick right in between her big, soft, bare pussy lips as I walk us into my huge, steamy walk-in shower and press Bella against the wall. She is grinding on me as if she is only going to get one more, so I stand there and let her use me however she wants.

Pulling one of my hands from her hips, I reach out for Jasper and bring him in closer. I sign, "I want you back here, Jasper. I don't need much prep work, so you just have fun and do what feels good," before kissing him hard shoving my tongue into his mouth and hand into his hair.

Bella is moaning her ass off, so I guess she is watching us again. God, do I love that she likes to watch. If this goes any further than tonight, fuck, she would be perfect—my sexy little freak.

Jasper breaks the kiss to move behind me and he starts out a little slow by rubbing my ass, hips, and up my chest, all the while dropping little kisses all over my neck and shoulder. Bella is starting to tense up in my arms so I turn my attention back to her. Looking her in the eyes with a hard stare, I mouth the word "now" and just like the good girl I knew she is, she listens and cums.

I don't let her come down too much before I thrust my now ridiculously hard dick right into her still-clenching pussy. Fuck, that feels great. Shit, she is tight and so fucking wet. Leaning forward, I kiss her how I feel—a little out of control, but in a good way. As we kiss, Jasper must've gotten a boost of confidence from somewhere because I feel his cock, piercing and all, grinding into me but not pushing in just yet.

I can't wait any longer—I just have to have him—so I grab his hip, pulling him even closer than before, and shove my ass onto his dick. He gets what I want and lines himself up with my asshole, pushing in slowly, way too slow for my liking, so I shove my hips back as fast as I can while still being inside of Bella until he is all the way in.

All three of us moan at the same time: Bella because I pulled out, Jasper since his dick is now buried balls deep inside my ass, and me because the feeling is so fucking good I want to blow my load now. Fuck, it's almost too good of a feeling when I thrust back into Bella. My body is not sure how to act with all the pleasure that is coursing through it right now. Fuck, I could die a happy man.

Jasper has a slow rhythm going and I use that to fuck Bella; every time he pushes into me, I push into her. Every time he pulls out of me, I pull out of her. After about five minutes of this, Bella is moaning like we are being taped and begging us for more. "Please… please… please… go faster. Harder. Fuck… Just… just give me more!"

I turn to look at Jasper, to let him know that I want the same and for him to stop fucking around. He nods his head to let me know that he gets it and will comply with what we want. He does move a little faster but not much harder, and before I can turn to tell him to fucking move, Bella lets him have it.

"Jasper, for fuck's sake, I am the chick in this relationship so stop being a pussy and fuck his ass like you do mine. I want it hard and fast, you know this. If you can't man the fuck up and get the job done then go sit down."

Wow, I don't think I could have said it better, and before she is even done speaking Jasper starts thrusting back into me. Fuck yeah, this is what I wanted, just like this. We are all working together, moving in and out at a fast pace.

When Jasper starts to talk, it pushes me even closer to the edge. "Fuck, Edward, your ass is so tight that it's strangling my cock. I'm about to shoot my cum so far up into you that it will be leaking out of you all week. Is that what you want? Huh? You want to be my cum slut just like Bella, don't you? Fuck yeah, you do, well take it. Now! Take it!" he shouts before bending his head to bite into my shoulder.

His dirty words must have gotten to Bella as well because she clamps down onto my dick so tight that I can't move from her heaven which triggers my own release. We are all cumming and breathing hard; I still have Jasper's teeth in my shoulder and at some point Bella must have latched her nails into my sides because I can feel them deep into my skin.

**A few minutes later, we all untangle from each other and actually wash up before getting out and drying off. Once that is done, I grab both of them by the hand, bringing them into my bedroom and pushing them towards the bed. Jasper climbs in first with Bella following. After I make sure to lock up and turn the lights out, I walk back into the bedroom to find both of them asleep. I crawl in and snuggle up to the back of Bella before drifting off after what has to be the best night of my life so far.**

**Well what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Adult language and lemons also threesomes and m/m slash

Beta: Chandranka Fanfiction

A.N. Same as always, I don't own shit! This is for my kick ass pre-reader Jennifer K, she wanted more so yeah she got more! I hope y'all like it!

I am awoken by the pressure on my hips and the hot wetness sliding over my massive morning wood. Ever so slowly, I open my eyes to see Bella in all her naked glory sitting on my lap, all but dry humping me. When she notices that my eyes are, in fact, open and looking at her, she blushes and moves to leave but I grab her by her hips and shake my head.

I position her right over my cock and lift an eyebrow, silently asking her if she wanted to do this or not. When she nods yes, I thrust up and bring her down at the same time. It shoves my cock so far in that I feel like my dick has bottomed out, and it just might have if the sounds coming from Bella are any indication, but looking at her face I know that is just not the case.

She is beautiful to watch as she rides my cock; I must have the same look of awe on my face as I feel because as Jasper wakes to see us he tells me, "Yeah, man, I feel the same way when she is riding me."

I turn my head to find him close enough to kiss, so I do. I hear the sounds of what I think are keys, but considering that I live alone I brush it off and keep going. Fuck, this is heaven, and when it ends I just know that I will never find anything like this ever again, so I am determined to make the most of it while I have them here.

I take my left hand from Bella's hip and move it into Jasper's hair, pulling him as close as I can get him, then I move my hand down and start to stroke his cock in time with Bella, making all three of us moan out loud. Suddenly the sound of my bedroom door being thrown open pulls me away from Jasper's delicious mouth only to see my worst nightmare could never compare to my mother rushing in on me while I am being ridden by this amazing woman and jerking off her boyfriend.

She stops up short when she see the three of us together in bed. "Oh, dear baby Jesus, thank you for him at least adding a girl into the mix. Now maybe I can get a grandbaby. And she is so pretty, too! Oh, y'all are going to make beautiful babies, I just know it," she says in one breath while staring at poor Bella.

I have no fucking clue what to do, and by the look on my mother's face she isn't planning on leaving _any_ time soon. I slowly remove my hand from both Bella's ass and Jasper's cock and reach for the blanket. Once I move my hand, three things happen all at the same time. First, Bella all but throws herself down to my chest and buries her face in my neck. Second, Jasper busts out laughing as loud as I have ever heard anyone, and third, my mother walks over and sits next to us and starts to introduce herself like she is at a fucking garden party.

"Hi, I'm Edward's mom, Esme Cullen. And I am oh so happy to meet y'all; I just knew he would find someone and settle down. Oh, look at those eyes… better yet, look, Edward, she has great childbearing hips. You're not on birth control, are you? I would hope not since I have been begging for years for a grandbaby. Well, come on now, tell your name so I can get to making everyone some breakfast," she tells them as I lay here and wish to die from embarrassment.

Jasper is still laughing his ass off while Bella and I are suffering. Mom just sits and waits patiently for one of us to answer her and continuously does so for a few more minutes until Bella realizes that she has too speak up in order to get my mother out of the room. Slowly she sits up, rolling her hips as she does, making me hiss at the sensation since my dick is still inside of her. She moves one arm to cover her chest and sticks the other out to my mother.

"Um, yeah, so this isn't all kinds of embarrassing or anything but… Hi, I'm Bella. The laughing ass clown over there is my boyfriend Jasper, and um, yeah, so I guess it's nice to meet you?" Bella says in this shy, sweet voice that does nothing to soften my ever hard cock.

I think I might need to see a head doctor or something; I mean, my mother not only walks in while I am having some hot as fuck threesome sex but then sits down next to me while I am naked and starts up a conversation with all three of us and it does nothing to my hard on.

"Oh, Bella, what a beautiful name; it fits you, too, sweetheart. You are just gorgeous, but I guess I don't have to tell you that, now do I, since you are sandwiched in between two very good looking guys. And you, Jasper, aren't you just the cutest thing? I swear if my son hadn't gotten to you first and I was 20 years younger, I would be all over you. Ummmm, yes, yes, I would. Now, I am going to go and start making some breakfast while you finish up in here. Please take your time—no need to rush on my account—and whenever y'all are done just come on into the kitchen," my mother tells us.

She then gets up and walks to the door and I let out a breath, thinking that at least it's over for now and I can somehow convince them that my mother is not crazy and maybe to stay a little longer. Hell, I would beg if I had to, but I really didn't want it to come to that. Fuck, I haven't had to beg for anything since I was 16. I turn to talk to them when my mother sticks her head back in.

**"****Oh and, Bella, just so you know, the best way to conceive is when you are on your elbows, not hands, and knees being taken from behind. And if you orgasm it's even better. Okay, y'all get back to it," she tells a now blushing bright red Bella. And yeah, it looks like for the first time in 15 years I might just have to beg. **


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Adult language and lemons, also threesomes and m/m slash and rimming!

Beta: Chandrakanta

A.N. Same as always, I don't own shit! This is for my kick ass pre-reader

Jennifer K and Angel McCarty, they wanted more so yeah they got more! I hope y'all like it!

The second that my mother is out the door, Bella starts to freak the fuck out, and I really can't blame her for that. I mean, my mother did just walk in on us.

"Did that just happen? I mean, did that seriously just fucking happen? Oh, my God! Your mother thinks that we are together and I'm going to giver her grandbabies, but we aren't and when you tell her she is going to think I am such a whore. Fuck, I am a whore. I just has sex with a stranger... I mean the sexiest stranger ever, but still a stranger. This is not me, I don't do things like this." Bella just keeps going and going and I'm not sure if she has taken a breath yet. That worries me, so I turn to look at Jasper, hoping he can give me a damn clue as to what to do with her, because I am lost.

He is propped up on his elbow, looking like a male model just waiting to be fucked with that sexy ass smirk on his face. When he notices that I am staring at him, he leans in and whispers, "She does this sometimes. Just let her be, and when she stops then you can talk to her, but until then you just have to wait it out. Now, I can tell you that she is most certainly not a whore. Bella has only ever been with me, and, well, now you, too, I guess, so you might need to work with her a bit on that. And as far as us not being together, well… I am not opposed to it. Hell, we have great chemistry and we can work from there if you want. I know Bella does, too, or she wouldn't have brought it up in her little rant."

I like the sound of that: us. Yeah, that sounds great, so I lean up and kiss him as hard as I can to show him that I do, in fact, like that idea. We are brought back from that kiss by Bella's voice, which is slightly pissed but more aroused than not.

"I cannot believe you guys are making out while I am losing my mind. If I wasn't so turned on right now I would be really fucking pissed, and you know it, Jasper Jackson Whitlock." She finishes that statement by crossing her arms under her beautifully naked breasts.

I take my hands from Bella's hip and Jasper's cock, after giving both a little squeeze, and start to sign. "First, if you ever, and I do mean ever, call yourself a whore again, I will take you across my knee and spank your ass until it's red and raw, do I make myself clear?" After I see her nod, I raise one of my eyebrows and give her the "I mean fucking business look" then she says that she does understand and won't say it again.

Satisfied that she knows I am very serious, I go on. "Second, fuck, I am so sorry about that. I would say that she was leaving, but she is probably not going to until she feeds us and then asks about a thousand more questions. I know you are about two seconds away from leaving me behind forever, but I don't want that. I want you to stay and I want to get to know you better. We can go from there and build a relationship, if that is what you want, Bella."

When I finish signing my speech, I drop my hands and wait to see what she has to say. Bella immediately starts to chew on her bottom lip, and if she doesn't stop that real soon, we are going to give my ma a show. Then, when she started to twirl her hair around her finger as well, I was at my limit and thought that I might as well tell her to knock it off, so I did.

"Bella, if you don't stop chewing on those sexy, plump lips, I am going to fuck your mouth," I sign to her then reach up and pull her lip out of her mouth for her as she gasps at my words.

"You wouldn't!" she all but moans out. I raise my eyebrow in challenge, while thinking this could be fun. I give her a little wink and then push my hips up into hers, which shoved my still hard cock deep into her wet, waiting, and hungry pussy. She moans louder and starts to rock her hips but then stops short.

"Wait a minute, we were discussing us and being together and..." As Bella talks, she starts rocking her hips again like she just can't help herself. Not that I mind at all. "And… and… Fuck, I love your cock. Ummmm, so good. No, I can't be with you, because I love Jasper and I could never leave him. Oh, God!"

I grab her hips to stop her so that we can finish talking about this shit. I want to fuck her so bad that my balls are literally aching right now, but this needs to be dealt with first. I give her a rough squeeze and then sign to her, "What the hell are you going on about, woman? I wasn't asking you to leave Jasper's sexy ass. Fuck, I want him, too. I was hoping this was a package deal. Now, if you are done freaking out and being crazy, I would really like to finish fucking you."

I turn to see Jasper watching me with hungry eyes that look how I feel right now. "Jas, I want you up on your knees over my head keeping her quiet, ok? You take care of that and I will take care of you," I sign to him.

He gets this big ass sexy smile on his face and does as I have asked him to. Not a second later, my cock is buried balls deep in Bella's tight pussy while I am eating the fuck out of Jasper's asshole. God, life doesn't get much better than this. I take my hands from Bella's hips and reach for Jasper's cock that is standing tall and proud, just waiting to be touched. I slowly start jerking him up and down with my right hand, while my left hand goes straight to his big, full balls, slowly massaging them with the same amount of pressure that I would use on myself.

Bella must have looked down at what I was doing to him, because I hear a strangled moan that Jasper's lips can't keep from escaping and her pussy starts to tighten on me, so I stroke the thick fat cock that is in my hand faster and push my tongue into Jasper's ass as far as I can manage at this angle. It must have been enough, because before I can stop him Jasper throws his head back and stiffens while moaning my name out loudly.

Bella then screams, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, Edward, right THERE!" as she is coming all over my cock, squeezing and sucking me in, causing me to come as well. Fuck, I cum and cum and cum so hard that I actually start to see spots. If I don't get my breathing under some kind of control I am going to pass the fuck out and that would just be icing on top of this already fucked up cake.

**I tap Jasper on his leg, trying to get him to get up off my chest so that I can get in a position where I can get more air into my poor lungs, but he is not responding. So, I shove him and try to grab at his waist to move him myself but I am too fucking weak to do anything at this point. Fuck, the spots are getting bigger and bigger, and I am trying my hardest not to panic, but, fuck, it's not working. I'm actually scared that it's something more wrong than just really great sex, but before I can think more on that, my head gets dizzy then there's nothing but blackness.**


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Adult language and lemons, also threesomes and m/m slash and rimming!

Beta: Chandrakanta as always cuz she is the best!

A.N. Same as always, I don't own shit! This is for my kick ass pre-reader

Jennifer K and Angel McCarty, they wanted more so yeah they got more! I hope y'all like it!

Fuck, that was the craziest dream I have ever had: a threesome with the sexiest man and woman to walk this planet, and then my mother burst in on us. Hell, it's too early to even think about what that means. As I try to shake the sleep from my mind, I hear voices, lots of voices. Some sound familiar but all sound worried.

I have no idea what's going on, or even why there are so many people here in my apartment. I try to think about the last thing I remember, but I cannot seem to remember anything at all. I try to speak but nothing comes out of my mouth, which is strange as hell and has me starting to worry as well. I know I need my hands, but they don't want to work either.

I pry my eyes open to see two set of people standing around my bedroom, one of which were my parents and the other were sexy as fuck but looked a little rough, like they were exhausted and scared at the same time. The guy was only wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. You know, the ones that would fall with a strong tug, and the girl... yeah, she was in a t-shirt and panties, looking like sin just standing there.

The girl turns her head, sees me awake and jumps on the bed. She all but chokes me with how tight her hug is. "Oh, Edward! Oh, I am so, so sorry! I don't know what happened. One minute we were fucking the hell out of each other and the next you were just laying there. NOT MOVING! AND YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!"

By the end of her rant she is yelling and sobbing at the same time. I remember who she is and what occurred the night before, so I seek out Jasper. When I find his eyes he is looking lost, like he is not sure what to do. Yeah, that wasn't a dream at all. It was real, it was all very real. I reach one hand out to him and the other goes to the back of Bella's head.

Slowly and as gently as possible, I stroke her hair and try to calm her down. Jasper all but sprints to the bed, lying by my other side with his head buried in my neck. I can feel wetness there so I know he must be crying as well. My poor, poor boyfriend is not handling this any better than my girlfriend at the moment.

Wait, they are mine, right? Did we come to an agreement before we started fucking? I'm not sure, and it's probably not the best time to ask them about it but it needs to be done soon. I don't like to share, so if they are with me then they are with me and nobody else. Although they don't seem like the type to sleep around.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of my mother's crying. Looking over at them, I can see my dad trying his hardest to comfort her, the same as I am doing with my two. "It's all my fault! It really, really is. I'm the one that barged in there begging them for grandbabies. It's just that he is getting so old that I need them. And he never dates girls anymore. How am I going to get grandbabies if he is with guy after guy after guy?! They never seem to fit him and these two do. I can tell, Car, I can. They will be perfect together," my mom tells him like she just needs him to understand what was going on.

I take my hands from the back of Bella and Jasper's heads to pull on their shirts and get them to sit up. Once they are, I look at both of their bloodshot eyes with a sad smile playing on my lips, before leaning in and kissing them both. It is short, but sweet and tender, letting them know that I care about them just as much as they seem to care about me.

Pulling back, I sign to them. "I'm ok, guys, I swear it. Now, let me calm my mother and introduce you to my father. I'm sure he is going to want to check me out as well, being the doctor that he is," I tell them with a half smile playing at my lips.

I am still so fucking embarrassed that it's not even funny, but I have to suck it up and deal with what just happened. Bella and Jasper both move to the side so that I can start scooting to the end of the bed to get up. I don't get too far down because I realize that I am still buck freaking naked.

Yeah, I just went from embarrassed to mortified in less than a millisecond. I cannot believe I've been laying here all this time naked in front of my parents. God, please tell me she didn't see me like that, that one of my two covered me up before anyone else came into the bedroom.

Bella starts to giggle as soon as I stop my movements, so I am going to guess that she knows why I have stopped moving forward. My thoughts are confirmed when I feel a hand ghost over my ass. This hand doesn't belong to Bella, though. It's too large and has some slight calluses that give a rough feel to it, so I know it's Jasper's, and that squeeze he just gave me is about to wake my zipper-ripper up and now is not the time for that.

I turn to tell him so, but before I can, my ma sees that I am awake. For the second time this morning she is sitting on my bed with me naked. Thank God, Buddha, and all the saints that at least this time I am not fucking inside my girlfriend, and she isn't giving out the best sexaual posions to make a baby in.

She wraps her arms around my neck and cries while I try my hardest to soothe her. You know, rubbing her back and shit like that. Looking up, I see my dad has his eyes on Bella, who is still sitting behind me. Turning my head, I look to see what has his attention.

Well now, I guess that would have his attention. Fuck, any man would stare, and thank God for the gift of sight. Bella is lying on her side, with her head on my pillow, looking at me, but it is the fact that her shirt has risen up and now I can see her big, curvy, sexy, biteable ass that is encased in the smallest pair of little black boy shorts ever know to mankind.

I turn back to him and he is still standing there staring at her. Hell, I don't think he has even blinked yet, so I take one of my hands away from his wife—my mother—to snap and hopefully get his focus back to me. Luckily, I only have to snap my fingers a couple of times before he turns back to me, but by the look on his face I can tell he is about to embarrass the hell out of me as well. He is smiling like that creepy old pervert who sits in the park on the weekends and watches the moms who breastfeed.

**Before I can raise my hand to tell him not to, he opens his mouth and makes me want to start drinking. "Wow, I mean really, son, wow! You did real good this time. Fuck... real, real good! Yeah, that is what I am talking about. You get the best of both worlds right there. Hmmmmmm, if only I was a couple of years younger," he says, all the while still staring at Bella. Fuck my life! If they weren't going to leave me before, well, they sure as hell are going to now.**


End file.
